


Focus

by muchadoabouteverything



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchadoabouteverything/pseuds/muchadoabouteverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose have a sort of game going on that the Doctor is determined to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the dw secret santa and I thought I'd put it on here. This is the first nsfw thing I've ever written.

Their little game started, surprisingly, with paperwork. 

Field reports. The dullest paperwork to ever be given, in Rose’s opinion. It’s a report they’d have to write after all the running and the action was over. It was basically just a retelling of what had taken place during their missions, but Rose wasn’t much of a story teller.

Rose rested her head on the desk for a minute and closed her eyes. Two months of paperwork that Pete will have her head for if she didn’t get done.

Though it wasn’t really her fault she was so behind. They hadn’t had a down day ever since-

Well, ever since Daleks, and parallel worlds, and Darlig Ulv Stranden. 

She felt something sliding out from under her hand and realized someone was pulling out the computer mouse that rested there. 

She gripped the mouse and opened her eyes to find the Doctor’s guilty face.

“Sorry! Sorry, I was just-”

“I told you I got it.” She tried telling him off, but her voice was too gravelly and small to be taken seriously. She must have drifted off.

Rose unstuck her face from the desk and tried to refocus her eyes on the light of the screen.

“Rose, it’s really fine if you’re tired.” 

She really was tired. Two months of running, monsters, and saving the world three times will do that to a person. Even though this version of the Doctor is human, he still had the capability of getting them into trouble.

“And you’re not?” She asked, still too husky for her liking. 

“I slept a bit after finishing.” He said rolled a chair up to sit next to her at the computer. He was sitting with his chest leaning on the back of the chair with his legs on either side. 

Rose cleared her throat before speaking this time. She sat up straighter and rolled her shoulders trying to wake herself up more. “How long did it take you to finish it all.” 

“Oh, it took a while…” The Doctor said scratching his ear which of course told her he was lying, or at least trying to be humble. “Here.”

He pushed a cup of coffee closer to her that she hadn’t seen until just now. He must have brought it in for her. She gave him a grateful smile before taking a sip to test the heat and then several gulps. The coffee was a perfect temperature and she could already feel the caffeine coursing through her blood making her more alert. 

“Thank you.” She sighed with a satisfied smile. She looked over and found him staring at her through hooded eyes. “What?”

“Really, it’s no problem. I’m a really fast typer. I can finish it up for you.”

“No, definitely not. I told Pete I’d do it and I’m doing it. I just have to stay awake and stay focused.”  
Rose said getting to work and starting on erasing all of the n’s she had pressed during her short nap. 

“In that case. I’ve got a sure fire way to make you alert.” He said getting off his chair to stand behind her. 

Rose rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah? What’s that?” 

She was about to start typing again when the Doctor swung her chair around so she was facing him, and before she could comprehend anything, he was kissing her. With a hand running through her hair until he was holding the back of her head, and another hand around her waist pulling her closer to him until she was raised out of her chair. Instinctively she gripped the shoulders on his pinstriped suit as he was basically dipping her into a kiss.

He parted from her suddenly taking a deep breath, and setting her back down into her chair. Rose leaned back in her chair and just stared at him. That was the first time he kissed her since, well since their first kiss on the beach.

“How do you humans work with such feeble lungs.” He asked, taking in her shocked expression and smiling.

“What was that?” Rose stuttered, staring at his smug face. 

“Me, waking you up. Helping you focus.” He smiled, and Rose could see the playful tease in his eyes as he turned her chair back around so she was facing the computer again. 

Rose just stared at the computer briefly trying to put everything together in her head before she turned and yelled down the hallway, “Well I’m not going to be able to focus now!”

She could hear his laughter drifting from the other room and could almost see him throwing his head back along with it. 

Oh, he was going to get it.

 

Rose got her revenge a few days later when she found the Doctor in his “lab”. Well really it was just one the the many rooms in Tyler manner that the Doctor took over. There were papers everywhere and bits of technology along with chalkboards that lined the room with an extremely long equation written on it. 

After scrawling some numbers across a board, he took a step back and scratched his head with the same hand that had chalk in it. Effectively coating his brown locks in white.

“Doing okay?” Rose asked holding out a mug of tea for him. Well, more like a mug of sugar if Rose was being honest. 

“Yeah, just…” He didn’t finish his sentence. He didn’t turn around either and Rose just rolled her eyes and pressed the mug to the back of his head. 

That got him to turn around. She held out the mug with her eyebrows raised and he took it with a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry. This is just impossible to figure out and Pete wants it done by our next mission.” The Doctor said running a hand through his hair and whirling around back toward the blackboard before taking a huge gulp of his tea.

“Careful it’s-”

“MMMmph!” He cried suddenly, almost spitting out his tea. He swallowed quickly and opened his mouth trying to fan it. “It’s hot!”

“Sorry, you okay?” Rose tried hard not to laugh as he flailed about and grabbed the mug back from his hand before he could spill anything.

“Yeah, just peachy.” He said, throwing himself in his chair and turning to face back toward his equation. 

“Oi, don’t be cross with me. I did try to warn you.” Rose said with a smile, standing next to him and taking a look at the equation for herself. 

“I know. I’m not, I just…” Instead of finishing his sentence he ran both of his hands down his face and then through his hair.

“You’ve got chalk in your hair, you know.” Rose commented, finally not able to keep it in any longer.

The Doctor spun his chair around towards one of his computers that currently had a blank screen and finally noticed the chalk all over his hair and hands. Rose burst into a fit of giggles and the Doctor turned back to her with a sour expression.

“All right laugh it up.”

“You know I think I know a way to help out.” She said trying to keep a straight face for what she was about to do.

“With the chalk, the gravity shields, or the burnt tongue?” The Doctor snarked back, seemingly unsuspicious. 

“Possibly all three.” She said walking over to the chalkboard. With the sleeve of her shirt she erased a strand of numbers.

The Doctor whined, but Rose shot him a glare and he shut up. She took a piece of chalk and filled in a new strand of numbers. 

The Doctor was just about to tell her that he knew that, or he would have figured it out eventually, or something of that nature when he felt her lips crush against his own. Suddenly she was sitting in his lap, straddling his waist, running her hands through his hair, and giving him the most thorough snog he had ever received. 

Than, just as suddenly, she pushed him back and gave his shoulders a nice tap.

“You’re welcome.” She smiled and got off of him, all while he stared at her dumbfounded and hair all over the place although with marginally less white in it.

“Try working after than!” She called from the doorway as she left.

After that it became a sort of game of theirs. How much can one distract the other. Usually by sexual means. 

It started with work stuff. When there were time restraints and whole projects would be dropped for several minutes until the Doctor had to find the strength in him to push Rose away. 

“I really need to finish this.” He mumbled as she kissed his neck, but his arms tight around her waist gave him away.

Then it was how much they could get away with under the table at Tyler family dinners. Rose was always marginally better at keeping a straight face and Jackie only noticed something was up when the Doctor sputtered and almost spit out his drink.

“Went down the wrong pipe.” He lied. Jackie squinted at him for a second before diving back into the conversation.

After that the Doctor made it his personal mission win this little game of theirs. Keep a straight face. Stay focused. He could do this. 

 

“You two have fun. Don’t get in too much trouble.” Pete told the Doctor on his way out the door, carrying a bag in one hand and Tony in the other.

“We’ll be fine. We just going to watch Harry Potter all weekend. Did you know they have 13 movies in this universe!” The Doctor asked excitedly.

“Yes, I did.” Pete replied and a honk came from outside. “Right, see you Monday.”

“Bye, have a nice trip!” The Doctor called after him as he left.

The Doctor closed the door behind Pete and then booked it to the family room. He jumped over the back of the couch and landed sitting next to Rose who was already seated. Thirteen movie covers and two bowls of popcorn sitting on the coffee table. 

“Ready?” The Doctor asked Rose as he grabbed the remote and pressed play before he even got an answer.

“Yup.” She replied, putting her legs over his lap and resting between him and the arm rest. 

The first scene started and the Doctor was watching the screen intently while Rose stared at the Doctor. Her lips were on his neck again suddenly and his eyes grew wide.

“Rose, it’s Harry Potter.” He complained.

“Yeah, it is.” She mumbled back. 

“Nice try, but you're not going to get me this time.” He tried, but she was tugging at his shirt with her hand and already his resolve was weakening. 

You can do this Doctor. You’ve been wanting to watch these movies for a while. She was on his lap now, tugging at his ear with her teeth and a shiver went down his spine. It’s okay. You got this. Be strong.

She took off her shirt and his eyes almost bulged out trying to keep them on the screen, although he already had no idea what was happening in the movie. She guided one of his hand to her bare stomach and his resolve went to hell. 

He kissed her eagerly running hands over her ribs and back while she pulled off his tie and worked at the buttons on his shirt. 

Once his shirt was off she slid to lay on the couch bringing him on top of her. He worked at the buttons of her pants and they pulled them off together between kisses. 

Somewhere in the back of the Doctor’s mind he noticed her underwear was red laced and matching, and cursed because she fucking planned this! But he was too busy helping Rose with his own pants to worry about it too much. 

Once they were both down to their underwear, they slowed down and took the time to feel the warmth of bare skin against the other. The Doctor ran a hand down Rose’s side and slowly tugged at the elastic.

“Wait ,stop!” Rose broke off, and he did so immediately. “Let’s do this properly.” 

She wiggled to get out from under him and took his hand suddenly, pulling him off the couch and into a run. They ran giggling through Tyler mansion in their underwear till they reach Rose’s bedroom.

They stopped for a second, hand in hand, staring at the bed before looking at each other and smiling widely. They giggled wildly as they jumped onto the bed and squirmed to get under the covers. They lay there for a second under the covers staring at each other and trying to calm down their laughter like a couple of children. 

That is before the Doctor finally leaned over and kissed her softly.

****

The next morning the Doctor woke up and all he knew was he was really happy for some reason. He felt warm and he opened his eyes to find Rose sleeping in his arms. He had slept with Rose Tyler and some part of him wanted to laugh. Him! Sleeping with and waking up next to Rose Tyler. The life he never thought he’d get to live.

She opened her eyes to find him smiling at her and smiled back, hugging him tighter.


End file.
